The Shepherds
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Addison shows up in Seattle to try and win Derek and their teen daughter back. Will she be successful or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Addison's Point of View

Pulling up at Seattle Grace Hospital I had to take several deep breaths. I was furious with Derek for allowing our daughter to follow him to Seattle. It was due to my mistakes but I still couldn't believe he had done that to me. Amber and I had a rocky enough relationship without him taking her away. After calming myself down enough I walked in the doors of the hospital. It didn't take long for me to see Derek and Amber standing beside each other talking to an intern.

"Um Dad..." I heard Amber whisper.

Derek looked around and turned a pale colour.

"What are you doing here?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I came to find you two seeing as how you up and left!" I snapped back.

The intern shifted uncomfortably.

"And you must be the women screwing my husband." I said to her.

The intern blushed and raced off.

"You are such a bitch you know that?" Amber cried before storming off.

"Honey, wait I'm sorry!" I called after her but it was no use she was gone.

Sighing I turned my attention back to Derek who looked furious. He was running his hands through his hair as he thought about what to say. Opening and closing his mouth a few times I knew he was at a loss.

"Derek...I just wanted to be with my family again...I missed you and Amber and I know this is all my fault but..." I trailed off.

Derek finally made eye contact. He looked me up and down, ran his fingers through his hair again, took a deep breath, opened his mouth and as I thought he was going to speak he instead walked away.

"Derek!" I called after him too shocked to follow.

* * *

I waited in the reception area of the hospital for over an hour hoping some one of my family would return. As I was about to give up and leave I spotted Amber hovering around the corner. Amber looked like me, she had medium length red hair, she was tall and thin but she had her dads eyes something I always loved.

"I can see you!" I said, a little harsher than intended.

"Only took you 15 years!" Came her sarcastic response.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She sounded just like myself at that age.

Amber finally came and sat next to me. At first she was silent, I knew she wanted to say something so I just waited.

"Why are you here?" She finally mumbled.

I turned to look at her and could see tears building. Amber refused to look at me directly but I knew she was hurting. Her father and I didn't spend nearly enough time with her and then I went and slept with the only adult in her life who took the time to listen to her.

"I want to make things right between us...all of us." I replied.

Amber wiped tears from her eyes and let out a small choked sob.

"Probably should have thought about that before sleeping with uncle Mark." She replied.

"And it has been months why now?" Amber added.

"It hasn't been months!" I retorted.

However as the words left my mouth I started to count back in my head and realised Amber was right.

"I'm sorry Amber. I should have come sooner...talked to you...your dad...I made a mess...but I am here now willing and ready...are you?" I asked, afraid of her response.

Before Amber could reply Derek appeared. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Amber, Meredith is waiting at her car for you...Go back to her place Satan and I need to talk." Derek instructed.

Amber rolled her eyes in an identical way to her father. She got to her feet and hugged him.

"Love you dad, see you in the morning?" She smiled at him.

I felt a twinge in my heart and had to hold back the tears. I was instantly jealous, I could see their time together in Seattle had made them closer and I was envious beyond words.

"Yeah kid I will collect you in the morning. Love you, don't stay up to late." Derek smiled back as he released her from his hug.

"Bye." Amber half heartily offered me.

"I love you too, you know that right?" I asked.

Amber looked genuinely confused as she shrugged in response before turning and walking off.

* * *

In a moment of weakness Derek seemed to take pity.

"She knows." He assured me.

I watched as Amber left the hospital and got into a car that pulled up at the door. As the car drove away I turned my attention back to Derek.

"Meredith is..." I trailed off.

"The woman screwing your husband." Derek finished sarcastically.

I didn't bite and instead ignored his sarcasm.

"You know right?" I said.

Derek looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry what?" He replied.

"That I love you?" I clarified.

Derek sighed and thought for a moment before replying.

"Honestly no..." He finally admitted.

"But I am willing to listen." He added giving me hope, all I had to do was not screw it up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber's Point of View

The car ride back to Meredith's house was silent. Meredith got that I needed time to think, to not have to talk about what happened and how I felt. I think it was because she had been in a similar situation herself with her parents. We pulled into the drive and headed into the house.

"If you need to talk..." Meredith began.

"I know where you are." I smiled in response.

Meredith smiled in return snd headed towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" She asked.

I followed her into the kitchen were Alex, Izzy and George were all gathered around 3 pizzas. They looked tired from their busy day but surprisedly happy as they sat chatting. They looked up as we entered the room.

"Why is Mc Kid here?" Alex questioned.

"Mc kid?" I replied confused.

Alex smirked as the penny dropped in my head.

"Ah the Mc Dreamy thing..." I shuttered.

I hated when people talked about how good looking my dad was, something that happened often.

Meredith gave me sympathetic look as she passed the pizza box over to me.

"So why are you here?" Izzy pressed.

"My mother showed up." I mumbled.

"Mother?" Izzy mouthed in shock to Meredith.

Meredith shot her a glare, I knew this was awkward for her. I found Meredith easy to talk to. In my short time knowing her i had a lot of conversations with her, more than my mom even had time to have with me so I felt bad she was now in this position.

"I can go...I know this is weird and awkward and totally not your problem..." I began to ramble.

"Amber shut up and eat your pizza. Izzy, Alex why cant you be more like George? He hasn't asked a single question since we got here!" Meredith lectured the others.

George blushed at the mention of his name. I never understood how Meredith didn't see that he was in love with her. I had to admire him, he was always there for her even though all she saw was dad.

After being lectured Alex and Izzy sat silently like huffing children and one by one everyone headed to bed.

"Night Amber." Meredith smiled as we headed into our bedrooms.

"Night Mer..." I replied. I wanted to say more, tell her it would all be ok between her and dad but the truth was I didnt know if it would be or even if I wanted it to be. I mean what kid doesn't want their parents together.

I fell into an uneasy sleep and by the time I felt someone shaking me awake I could have slept for a day.

* * *

"Amber sweetie wake up!" I heard mom say as she shook me.

My eyes shot open when I heard it was mom. Rubbing my eyes to ensure I was in fact awake I stared at her.

"What time is it? Did you break in here? Where is dad?" I questioned.

Mom rolled her eyes and stood up. She was dressed to impress as usual. She was looking around the room and taking everything in.

"Is this...Do you live here?" Mom gasped in realisation.

"Yes I live here. Now answer my questions!" I complained.

"Amber why do you live here?" Mom asked, ignoring me as usual.

"Jesus it is too early for this...for you!" I complained as I stormed passed her into the hall and down the stairs.

I heard mom follow me and felt like crying when I realised the others had already gone to work. I poured some coffee and waited for mom to catch up.

"Well?" She sighed.

I ignored her. I decided to try her method and see if it worked. I could see the frustration build as I looked at her and drank my coffee. I let the silence continue. Mom began to pace the kitchen as she tried to refrain from yelling.

"You dont make this easy you know." Mom stated like it was a fact.

"I know I've made mistakes but I am here now and I want to make things right. I cant do that if you are not willing to try Amber. So I will ask you this now and if the answer is no then I will go...Are you willing to try?" Mom asked.

"Answer my questions first." I replied.

Mom sighed but decided not to bite.

"I asked your dad if I could come and see you this morning, no I did not break in but the interns were reluctant to leave me alone here with you and it is 10AM." Mom said with a small smile.

There was something different with her this time. She didn't look her usual confident self, there was a vulnerable side on show and I liked it, I could relate to it.

"Yes." I finally replied.

"Yes what?" Mom asked for clarification.

"Yes I am willing to try." I assured her.

"Ok good...just keep one secret for me?" Mom replied.

I instantly felt annoyed and was about to snap at her, but she sensed my annoyance and followed her question up straight away.

"Don't tell your dad u weren't at school today? I told him I would get you there." Mom laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Somehow I think I can manage to keep that one a secret." I said.

"So how about you show me Seattle today? Meet your dad later?" Mom asked hesitantly.

"Sure...give me 20." I said as I jumped up to get ready.

As I ran upstairs to get ready I couldn't help feel excited. I hadn't spent the day with my mom alone in years. I could only hope it would be as good as I dreamed.


End file.
